Sakura Flowers and Sand
by Deadx
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are sent on a mission to guard a princess. How perfect! Only them two.. But where's Naruto. That silly boy has to finish his exams. Will Sakura ever get close to him? Or will they just grow farther apart? SasuxSaku This is when Sasuke do


It was a bright sunny day and the wind blew slightly and sakura petals flew everywhere. "Saaakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.  
Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "What Naruto?" Naruto blushed and said "Well umm I just wanted to say hi.." Naruto said shyly rubbing the rocky ground with his foot. "Naruto I'm kinda busy right now." Sakura said annoyed. Naruto sighed and glumly said, "Oh. Ok." Kakashi slowly strolled in and calmly said "Ohayo" "Kakashi-sensei! Why are you always so late?" Sakura angrily said. "Yeah! I'm tired of always waiting for you!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Kakashi. "My, my are we touchy this morning." Kakashi said slowly. "Ohayo." Sasuke said quietly. Note Ohayo mean good morning in japanese 

"So.. what was that assignment you were going to give to us?" Sakura said impaitently. "I think you're going to like this one. Although Naruto will stay behind to finish his exams. You and Sasuke are going to Haruna Beaches. Some unusual and gruesome crimes has happened there and you have to guard the Haruna princess, her name is Koyusa. If she gets killed then the town will be destroyed. She is the town herself. The town's survival depends on her so don't get her hurt. Is that understood? Now the trip will be around 2 weeks. If you haven't killed the enemy yet then stay longer. Remember this is to guard the princess not a vacation" Kakashi said crossing his arms.

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke. His face was motionless and his hands were crossed and propped in front of his face. Naruto turned red in the face and began ranting on about how he didn't need the exams. Kakashi just waved him away and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Inner Sakura "Yes! Yes! Yes! Me and Sasuke! Alone.. on a beach! Yes!" she screamed jumping up and down. Sakura punched the air gleefully and winked.  
Inner Sakura

"So go home and pack up Sakura. We need to get ready." Sasuke said getting up in his usual cold voice. "Uh ok Sasuke-kun." she said blushing.

Sakura skipped home kicking the rocky, dry, ground. "Mhmm la la la.." she sang like a happy little girl. All of them had matured lately and it was obvious. Sakura had a curvier figure, fuller breasts, and slightly longer hair. Sasuke had lost the young body and had a lean, muscular, body and had a matured, adult-like face. Naruto had longer blond hair and he lost his child-like charm. A least a little bit. They all reached sixteen.

Sakura fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door hearing the tumblers turn. "Momma I'm home!" Sakura shouted. "Hey sweetie!" Haruno-san shouted back. Sakura ran to the kitchen, slipping a bit and skidded to a stop when she saw her mom making rice cakes. "Hmm they look really good Momma.." Sakura said eyeballing the plump little morsels. Haruno-san began stuffing the red bean paste into the white dough. Sakura slowly reached for one of the rice cakes, making sure her mom didn't see. But Haruno-san was too quick. Haruno-san slapped Sakura's hand sharply and said "No. Not until after dinner." "Momma please.." Sakura begged. "No." Haruno-san said finally. "Fine." Sakura said rather hurt. "Well I have to go on a trip for an assignment. It's going to be about 2 weeks. Is that alright?" Sakura said snatching the rice cake while Haruno-san wasen't looking. "Sure. Make sure you pack everything you need. Remember last time when you forgot to pack your brush"  
Haruno-san said giggling. Sakura bit her lip remembering the painful memories. "Ok! Ok! No need to bring it up." Sakura said stuffing the rice cake up her mouth. "Go pack up right now!" Haruno-san said. "Ohm Mommah!" Sakura said chewing the rice cake. "Are you eating a rice cake! No dinner for you!" Haruno-san yelled.

Sakura swallowed the last of her rice cake. "Hmm.. what to pack.." Sakura said aloud staring at her closet. Sakura rummaged through her closet, wildy tossing her clothes and shoes. She packed her brand new clothes she bought at the Konoha mall yesterday. She packed all her clothes, underwear, her brush, and other essentials in large pink suitcase with a pretty sakura flower design. She sighed and stroked the hard laquered cover and she fondly thought of Sasuke.. she imagined him a swimming trunks and she blushed madly and bit her finger. She changed into her pajamas more comfortable than the red dress she always wore.

She skipped to the kitchen and opened the fridge's door scanning the contents inside. "Don't eat anything until dinner missy!" her mother shouted. "I won't!" she shouted back and she rolled her eyes in amusement. She shut the door and skipped again to the kitchen and saw her mother chopping carrots on a wooden cutting board. Sakura asked, "Do you need help with anything?" "Oh yes. Can you set the dinner table?" she replied stirring a stew in a hot pot. Sakura grabbed the chopsticks and went back to the table. And in a flash the table was set and had hot food on it in no time. "Daddy! Time for dinner!" she shouted. A loud grunt was the answer she needed. They ate a quiet dinner of rice, stew, pickled plums,  
and eel. Sakura finished quickly and put her bowls and chopsticks in the sink and snagged a few rice cakes. "Thank you for dinner!" she said while strolling out eating the rice cakes. Her mother nodded.

Sakura chewed the rice cake and swallowed it slowly and stared at the red inside. "What will I do when I'm at Haruna Beaches?" she thought. She fingered her pink hair and finished her rice cake. She growled in aggravation and shoved her face in her pillow. She turned over and her eyelids grew heavy she turned on her side and slept.


End file.
